


Visiting Hours

by ElectricTwist



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, brookate, mentions of previous chapters from the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricTwist/pseuds/ElectricTwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm probably really late, aren't I?"<br/>She shook her head and replied in that soft voice, "you're my first visitor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

I knocked on the door a couple of times before hearing a small "come in," from inside the room.

* * *

I stood there in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob.

Kate sat in that damn hospital bed with a sketchbook on her lap and crayon box in her hands. She looked so small in there, in that unforgiving white room. I kind of felt mad seeing her like this. She didn't deserve it...not any of this. It was so like her to still be colouring at a time like this, though. She's too sweet for this mess.

I only just realized that she was staring at me as though she was waiting for something.

Like the idiot I am I stared back with a confused expression.

"Yeah, Brooke?" She asked.

"...Oh, I just found out you're accepting visitors and I was all 'hey why don't I go and...visit,' so I...did," I finished, looking at the floor now.

A pretty awkward silence followed before she continued to colour.

I stood there for a moment when she gestured towards a cushy chair by the bed. I exhaled a shaky breath and walked towards it.

Her hair kind of obstructed my view of her face, but even then I could clearly see that it was very pale. I gazed at her eyes which were baggy and red...probably from rubbing away tears. It felt like a stab to the heart seeing her in such a state.

I drew my eyes down to her sketchbook. There were lots of sad bunnies and storm clouds...

She must have realized that I was watching her 'cause she turned the page and sighed slightly.

"I'm probably pretty late, aren't I?"

She shook her head and replied in that soft voice, "you're my first visitor."

She glanced up and we caught the other's eyes for a few, long moments.

"I..." I began before stopping suddenly.

She smiled lightly and I felt my face get warm in a good way. Like her smile made all of the bad go and the unforgiving room was now the happiest place I could've been.

"Thank you."

Thank you?

"Thank you for coming, Brooke." She continued, apparently noticing my confusion.

I nodded, glad that it didn't feel so horribly anymore. She has a weird effect on people. On me.

She unexpectedly turned back to her sketchbook full of sad bunnies and storm clouds and tore out the pages, crumpled them up and tossed them in a small garbage bin by the window.

"I..I guess I don't need all of that," Kate whispered, explaining herself, almost embarrassed.

I gazed at her and gave a reaffirming half-smile.

"I'm not alone," she stated, probably to herself.

"I'm not alone," she repeated softly.

I noticed tears forming. They fell from her tightly-closed eyes and she shook slightly. They were...happy tears now that I realize it.

I hesitantly leaned over from the chair and hugged her while she buried her head in my shoulder. She breathed out convulsively after awhile and I did, too.

A few minutes passed and she broke the hug, leaning towards the window. The early afternoon sunlight lit up her face and I found myself smiling once more.

"Hey...I'm going to have to go," I said as I sat up and glanced to my phone then to her pretty face.

She glanced up and nodded in a bittersweet kind of way. I couldn't help but wipe away her tear-stained cheek and nodded too before I speed walked to the door.

Kate held the crayon box tightly and sniffed before giggling to herself.

I stopped myself from staring. She needed to rest.

"I'll call you later...if that's cool." I whispered, my face getting warm while facing the door.

* * *

 

As I walked out of there I heard a small "I'd be happy to." and it caused me to grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First "real" fic...I felt odd writing it honestly, though I hope it doesn't come across as you read it. Please forgive me if there're any typos or other mistakes as I wrote it on mobile...thank you!


End file.
